Hitman Reboot
by arxiel neaer
Summary: Response to a challenge. Tsuna found himself in a parallel world. It was bad; his guardians don't know him. Worse, everything he knew is twisted. Worst of all, he just can't leave without fixing what the other 'him' left.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is a respond to a challenge by Mockingjay Rose. Basically, the challenge was to write a story where Tsuna somehow made it to a parallel world and his guardians didn't know him. (Insert other details here. Heh.)

So this is how I'm gonna put a story for that.

No, this is not a romance. (I suck at that.) But I sure made it look like they're in a parallel universe. And hey, before you judge that this character is so-not-in-character, mind you, PARALLEL universe. Something new will be there; there will be the same details, but not the exact replica of each other.

I'm pretty sure there will be mistakes somewhere in here – grammar mostly.

Reviews, comments, questions are welcome. Suggestions, hmn, let me hear it.

* * *

**Title: Hitman Reboot**

* * *

"Is this the moment where I tell you to leave and save yourself?" The raven-haired guy smirked and pulled out his tonfas in a second. He and his companion, at that moment, were surrounded by delinquents. Messing with other high school students weren't their intention but thanks to their arrogance and their unfailing nature of attracting fights, a few impatient people just want to break hell at them. The enemies cornered them within the Namimori School grounds, right at dusk.

"Yeah, and this is the time where I tell you I'm sticking with you." The other grinned back, taking a trident out of nowhere. His dichromatic eyes turned serious, the red one marked with changing characters.

"Kyoya, guard my back." Mukuro's grip tightened around his trident. It wasn't because of fear. This was that time again. To fight. And he won't deny the satisfaction he got from taking people down.

"Like you'd need my help anyway." Hibari replied, his tonfas ready to strike. It wasn't apparent on his face but, like Mukuro, he was eager to fight. And what Hibari said was true. Neither of them needed anyone's help. In their own ways, they were invincible.

The intent delinquents didn't even try to bargain with them. They belittled the seemingly lone two rats thrown in a den of snakes. They started to attack with various weapons in their hands – variety of pocketknives and switchblades, baseball bats, metal rods, and some even were confident to fight with their fists. They moved in a battle cry. At that time, evening fell; street lights trailed their legacy of light.

Tsuna watched from one of the Namimori school buildings. This was new, he thought. He never expected Hibari working with Mukuro. Tsuna almost smiled at that but the cuts and bruises both his guardians were taking didn't escape his eyes. His worried gaze shifted on his two guardians. He saw the illusion Mukuro imposed in the field. In the eyes of the enemies, their companions were long done in the ground. That they were losing from just the two of them. He was also using his trident well, like a death god, adept in taking souls from the Earth. Hibari, on the other hand, struck anyone who appeared in front of him. Back attackers were not given mercy.

Tsuna was expecting the enemies to retreat but they did not. He wondered why they were trying so hard to take his two men down like they were the most unforgivable criminals the world could ever have. He knew their efforts were in vain. His guardians would never lose.

But the ground shed with blood disturbed him. Was it real? Or, was it Mukuro's illusion? This has to end, Tsuna thought. Illusion or not, he couldn't stand the violence and the pain he was seeing. He couldn't understand the point of all that fight.

Tsuna turned to his hyper mode. With both hands ignited with flame, he flew down the scene.

Everyone halted upon his descend. The enemies shook in fear as if they saw a monster in spree of slaughtering. It was then, it seemed, that they notice their bloody and gloomy surrounding – the blood in every corner of their sight, the almost lifeless body of their companions, and the fierce force emanating from his guardians. Mukuro's illusion was still well-founded.

Just by that, as if struck by a hard realization, they scampered like rats.

He sighed as he returned to the normal him. He faced Mukuro and Hibari who gave him a grudging look. And he, the Vongola Decimo couldn't escape the feeling of dread with the presence of either of them. How much more of the both? He gave them an awkward smile.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked with his tonfas still prepared to fight. His wary eyes directed at him.

Mukuro grinned, not lowering his guard. But he was obviously fascinated with Tsuna. "I know a few people who can use flames like that. You're from Vongola, aren't you?"

Tsuna frowned at the unfamiliarity. It was different. Something felt different; and then he remembered he wasn't supposed to be in Namimori, or in Japan. He was in Italy, with the whole Vongola family for the inheritance ceremony. He was even to refuse the position. Yes, still, he was having second thoughts. But he wasn't totally giving up in the position. Just that he wasn't ready yet. Forget about the inheritance ceremony but the situation now got him stupefied.

Tsuna noticed Mukuro's eyes return back to its normal dichromatic look accompanied by the return of the normal surrounding of the Namimori School grounds.

"I'm dreaming," he spoke softly. That must be it, he thought. He was just dreaming. Convincing his self was just easy, after all, that all he had to do was slap his self in front of Hibari and Mukuro. They watched him in bewilderment. Futility at its best, Tsuna just ended up embarrassing his self.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Hibari interjected with a sarcastic smile.

"He's waking his self up, it seemed," Mukuro replied, putting away his trident in a puff.

Hibari also kept his tonfas, and raised an eyebrow. Tsuna flinched.

"It's what I do when I get sleepy in Sawada-sensei's history lessons," Mukuro continued. He turned to Tsuna. "I'm right, right?"

Tsuna just gave Mukuro a confirmatory smile. But Tsuna didn't let past hearing his surname. "This Sawada-sensei you're talking about, could it be Iemitsu Sawada?"

"Nope, it's his wife who we're talking about. She's the nicest teacher you could ever have but she's not cut out to be a teacher. She should just retire and be a housewife. Right, Hibari?"

"I don't care about that."

Tsuna couldn't help but side-wonder. Mukuro was different. But Hibari was more like still Hibari, except that he was working with the mist guardian. Where was he, really? Was he drugged? Or did Byakuran play another joke on him. And where was Reborn? He was just with him a while ago. When did he end up in there anyway? He was still dreaming, he thought to himself; and before he let that sink in, a sudden gush of memory played in his mind.

_He was about to enter that door – to make his self known to all the Vongola. He heard the social noise inside, the fresh jazz music being played, the anxious breaths of his guardians, and the one that bothered him more: his footsteps. He was moving forward. He looked at his storm guardian on his right. There was a cool excited smile playing on his lips. Yamamoto was behind them, with his sword on his back. He gave him a reassuring look. That made him guilty. He actually decided to refuse the title. Just for a while, he thought. He turned to his other guardians – Ryohei gave him a nod; and Chrome, in place of Mukuro, gave him an anxious smile. Hibari, who was surprisingly present, had Reborn sitting on his shoulders, and as usual he was without care of whatever was happening. He was just looking forward for his battle with Reborn. _

_And when he set foot, a lot of confetti welcomed them as with the crowd of applauses and a cry of cheer for the new Vongola boss. Everyone he knew in the mafia was there. _

_The young Spanner and Irie Shoichie approached him with pride. "Vongola, this is for you." And they shot a spot light at him. A violet ray emanated from it. He didn't know what it was for but it felt cold, and it felt like he was being torn apart but there was no pain. In fact, he felt pleasant. He saw Byakuran ran in his direction, his face basked in surprise of something that shouldn't happen. "Stop that, Irie!" Byakuran shouted. _

And then he was there – on the rooftop of Namimori School. He started to feel cold. He clenched his fist and open. Closed and open, like it was something that would make him feel his self.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro approached him.

In an instant, Tsuna grabbed Mukuro's collar. "What do you know about Vongola?" He didn't understand what was going on with him. But he must know what was going on in that world. He considered being transported to a parallel world. Byakuran, Irie and Spanner were capable of that. As for the reason why he was there – he didn't know. The look in Byakuran's face before he got to that parallel world made it clear that it was an accident.

"Hey, calm down. I can answer your questions but you wouldn't like messing with us."

Tsuna considered that and let go of his grip. Mukuro fix his clothes. "It's a mafia group."

"And you're involved with it?"

Hibari cleared his throat.

"It's alright, Hibari. We can trust him. We could just finish him if ever he does something bad." Mukuro's words brought shivers to Tsuna. "Yes, we're part of the Vongola. In fact, we are the guardians of the tenth Vongola heir."

"I see. Another similarity," Tsuna commented which brought confusion to the two but disregard it as one of his crazy yapping. "So who's this heir you're talking about?"

"We haven't seen him yet, and it seems like he's missing."

Tsuna frowned. "Missing? I'm just here."

"Hibari, Mukuro." A familiar voice called their attention. It was Bianchi. "The Ninth will be happy for the job you've done." With a perceptive smile, she went behind Tsuna and held his shoulders. He twitched, remembering that anything this woman touch will just turn to poison, or be poisoned.

"Bianchi, what a surprise. You wanted to see me?" Mukuro flashed his most majestic smile that you could almost see stars falling from the skies.

Bianchi smiled back and ignored Mukuro's greeting.

"What job are you talking about?" Hibari asked with his hands now crossed over his chest.

"For finding the heir." She replied.

Mukuro's smile vanished from his face. Both he and Hibari stared at Tsuna. And Tsuna, on the other hand, couldn't read what was behind those eyes.

* * *

Alright, alright. There was it. Uh, I played around with some words. Sorry, I'm just a kid. (not really.)

Haha, and in the end, I was able to drop a hint of MukuroxBianchi. And no, that's not the story. I just saw that at the last minute. Anyway, that's not the focus on it.

Well then, 'til the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Dear readers, thank you very much for bearing with me.

I can't promise faster updates. I'm sorry to say that. See, there's this thing called schooling (and life). Heh.

But really, you have my warmest gratitude. I'm really happy that you like this story. I didn't expect a lot would respond to it. You inspire me guys! Thanks a lot.

* * *

Tsuna twisted the doorknob. It was locked. He knew something fishy was going on, thanks to his hyper intuition, but whatever that is he had no idea. The 'Tsuna' in that world must be under hard restrictions, he can tell. The guards who pick him up from the Namimori School were very stern he didn't even feel like the upcoming boss of Vongola. Their grip on him was so tight as if he was a slimy eel ready to get loose from their hands. As for the case of Bianchi, he couldn't believe he'd think of her this way, she was one very polite and seemingly dignified lady who would never fall to the likes of Reborn and attack people with poisoned dishes her hands are capable to produce. And here he was – locked and alone in a place he couldn't recognize.

He believed that room was his. The 'him' in that world actually, so technically, it was his. The carpet covering the room's floor had the Vongola insignia, and he didn't pay attention to anything else. He wanted to get out. It felt like he was being locked up. He tried opening the door the second time, and this time harder. He struggled but all his efforts were futile. The door was dead locked, and he didn't know why, but he knew it wasn't supposed to be like that. He could blast it off if he wanted but he was not that violent. Besides, he didn't want attention. More importantly, he must know what was going on especially in the case of his self counterpart.

He heaved a long sigh. He sat on the black sofa a few inches near beside the door. It was a long ordeal, and he wasn't even sure of how much hours he spent in that parallel world. What were the others doing back to where he came from? Are they worrying, blaming their selves for what happened, or just continuing with the celebration without him? They could do that, especially the last one. He knew those guys after all.

How many hours had it been, he asked again to his self. Everything that he knew was falling apart. Mukuro was working under Vongola voluntarily, Hibari is in good terms with him, his mother is a history teacher, and Bianchi is just too nice. What else was changed? This world was no parallel. This is just a dream. He wished. He felt lonely. "These aren't the guys that I know." He muttered to his self. Then, the door opened.

Iemitsu Sawada, his father, entered the door. Tsuna stood in a swoop, and before he could say anything, Iemitsu accorded him a hard slap on his face. Tsuna felt his father's strength rummaged his body. He fell back on the sofa with the extreme force that linked him. Tsuna felt a welling of anger inside him. What the hell is wrong with his father? He's just as no good as him! Damn it, he cursed quietly.

"I raised you to be a proper Vongola Decimo. You can't just go anywhere you like and be marked as 'missing'." His loud voice echoed inside the room. Tsuna felt his head spinning. Was his father this strong? Whatever there is, it seems like the 'him' in the world got it hard. Really hard. He composed his self and stood as calm as possibly he could. He wanted to return that slap with a more forceful punch but his good side got it suppressed.

Tsuna stared back at his father. It was then that he noticed a familiar stature of a little kid. He still had the curly sideburns, the black fedora hat with a yellow band, and that black formal suit.

"Reborn!" He exclaimed. The sun arcobaleno just looked at him with an apathetic look.

"Starting today, your lessons will be taught by him. I'm quite surprised that you know Reborn. In that case, there's no need for introductions." Iemitsu's tone was very different from a cheery dad he knew. There were no mining outfits and encouraging smile on his lips. This person was stricter and more refined in his black tuxedo. Nope, this was not the dad he grew accustomed to. But then again, how could he say that? For all he knew, his father couldn't even stay for a few days with him and his mother. He would just appear and be gone the next minute. And he didn't have any idea of what he was doing even after he learned he was with Vongola.

"You mean he will just begin as my tutor?" Tsuna asked to this father. This wasn't his dad, he content his self with that thought. He was the other Tsuna's dad, and he felt sympathy for his other self. Never in his wildest dreams will had he wished a father be like this. He realized now how lucky he was to have such a seemingly no good father back there.

"Have I met you before?" It was Reborn who asked. Tsuna missed that voice.

Tsuna smiled. "Yes, but you might not remember such a no-good student."

"Reborn, it seems like my son knows you. I'll leave him to you. Make him worthy of being the Vongola Decimo. I'll pay you with the agreed money." Without even saying goodbye to Tsuna, he just left. Really, what an inconsiderate father he had in that world. And Reborn working for money? That was new.

"I am sure I haven't met you before." He still didn't break the look on Tsuna which made the latter uncomfortable. It was like he was reading his character. "But it seems like you know me."

"Of course. You're the rumored best hit man in the mafia world." He answered quickly. There was no need to lie, he thought, but it's best to lie low for the meantime. He didn't know what will happen if he disrupt the flow of events in that parallel world. And as if he said something offensive, Reborn rewarded him with a quick kick on the face. That reminded him of old good times.

"It's not a rumor."

Tsuna felt like crying, not because of the pain that kick gave him but the actualization that Reborn is still Reborn. He was happy at that.

"I'm tired. I'll train you when I had my rest." And then there he went.

He didn't care about that. The door now was open. He wanted to go out, didn't he? And so he did. He's not a prisoner; he had the right to wander. There was a grandfather clock in the hallway telling it was past four in the morning. He still didn't have a day in there. He wondered how long he was staying. He believed he can still get back to his good old world. He drew his sight to the view outside the window and what he saw made him smile. He was in his town – Namimori. With a lot that happened, Tsuna should be resting his head, but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to see his home. The Sawada Residence. It didn't take him long to figure the way out. It was still dark but the streetlights did well in guiding his way.

Going past a 24-hour open grocery store, he saw a girl coming out with a lot of bags on his hands. His good side was urging him to help, and thus he did. The girl was grateful for the help, and agreed that Tsuna accompany her to home. Sawada Residence won't run anyway. It can wait.

"It's quite early for a grocery shopping." Tsuna commented which he hoped the girl would reply. He observed her and something clicked in his mind. The girl was familiar and he didn't deny the attraction he felt towards her. The way the girl smiled and moved reminded him of someone. And Tsuna was convinced this was the 'Kyoko' of this parallel world. But if so, why didn't she know him? They were classmates.

She had the same features except for the color of the hair – hers was sleek white, and though she seemed taller (he was about the same height with Kyoko), Tsuna just knew the same blood that flows in Kyoko's the same with her.

"Oh, I love jogging early in the morning. It's the way I train myself. Besides, I don't want to bother my sister with all the chores at home. See, she's more diligent with all these household chores." The sweet smile almost melted Tsuna's heart.

"Sister?" he asked. As far as he knew, Kyoko had only one sibling and it's a brother; unless, Ryohei is a girl in this parallel world, and consider that she's walking beside him now.

"Yep. My twin sister Kyoko." Those words rang inside Tsuna's head.

"Kyoko is your twin sister?" He exclaimed, quite louder. He apologized for the sudden outburst. "Then who are you?"

She laughed. "I'm Ryoko." She extended her hand and Tsuna noticed the Vongola ring of the sun on her right index finger. Ryoko was wearing it. Tsuna stopped his self from fainting. Ryohei's a girl in this parallel world! Man, he couldn't believe he almost fell for her. Far surprising that she would be Kyoko's twin.

"You might be super strong," Tsuna said without thinking. He just felt like talking.

"Might? Of course, I'm strong! To the extreme! I'm training myself well and hard. I just couldn't let guys belittle me! I'll prove to them that even I'm a girl, I can still stand at the same ground with boys. " With that said, Ryoko took everything in Tsuna's hands and she didn't even seem a little bit burdened.

"And you really didn't need my help." Tsuna was disparaged.

She smiled sheepishly. "I can't say no to a person who wants to help."

Tsuna sighed.

"Oh, we're here. Thanks for the help, and see you around." Ryoko ran quickly inside the house. Tsuna felt like he just talked to the wind, much for his pride to take, but he let it pass; he wanted to ask how she got the ring. He shrugged. Maybe, he'll confront her next time they met. And if she's really his sun guardian, they'll certainly meet. It was a shock that Ryohei's got a girl counterpart, and she's even a feminist. He shook his head. This was a parallel world after all; he must consider all possibilities.

Tsuna continued his original trek. Visit Sawada's residence. After minutes of walking around the blocks he knew so well, Tsuna stumbled in front of his supposed-to-be-residence. It was the same house – the structure, the backyard, the gate, and everything else except for the residence's name. Tsuna's lips twitched upon reading who was housed in there. Byakuran's residence. The plate even contained a chibi form of its dweller giving out a piece sign with a big grin on his face.

"Yo, Vongola Decimo." A cheery voice approached him from behind. He didn't need to turn to see whose voice was that. "You need something from me?"

He faced him nonetheless. "B-byakuran. It's a surprise you know me. Here, in this world."

"Are you kidding me, boss? I'm your right-hand man." Byakuran raised an eyebrow. Tsuna saw the confusion painted on Byakuran's face, but he was confused, too. Byakuran continued, "Are you sick?"

Tsuna closed his eyes. His head was getting heavy. "Wait, let me just clear it for a minute. Does that mean you're my storm guardian?"

"How'd you not know that?" Byakuran laughed. "You're fooling around, boss."

This is getting too much, he thought. His vision's getting hazy. The more he stayed in the world, the more his head would ache. He wanted to go back. And going throughout this ordeal without a rest, his body volunteered to rest. Tsuna fell into darkness.

* * *

There is it. Second chapter. More new information about the parallel world revealed. Wee.

I really wanted to make at least one guardian of Tsuna a girl. (Chrome's case is special.) I first considered Gokudera but I don't know how to make that out of him because the female Gokudera in my mind can really turn bitchy. Sorry for the word. Hibari and Mukuro were no for me. Yamamoto, in my opinion, was suited to be just a male. I can see no girl version of her; else, she'd look stupid. Lambo was no option. And tadaa! Ryohei to Ryoko.

…

Let me hear your mind. Tell me what you think this story is going to. Please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:  
Hello again. I apologize for the late update.

Third chapter's here. Thank you for thy patronage, my dear readers.

Enjoy.

.

* * *

_Tsuna wondered why he did it alone. Why did he meet Byakuran in a secret appointment knowing that it could all be a fraud? Even though the purpose of it was to form alliance, it didn't seem convincing that it was worth the danger._

_The café, the prearranged meeting place, gave a welcoming atmosphere but Tsuna couldn't help to be curious as to why nobody else was around except for Byakuran and him. Byakuran came first. They were seated near the window from where you can see perfect matches of sky, the mountains and the sea. It was peaceful scenery but Tsuna didn't feel comfortable._

_Before anything else was to start, he remembered Byakuran declared that there won't be any alliance formed. It was too late to leave, he knew._

"_Then, what is this meeting for?" Tsuna asked in disappointment, and that's when he noticed armed men of the Millefiore surrounding the place. _

_Tsuna stared back at him. Byakuran grinned. "The day when Vongola Decimo died, I daresay." At his word, the Millefiore men held their guns and shot him. There was no escape; he was surrounded. He was betrayed. Tsuna felt the warm blood oozing from his body. He looked at Byakuran. That didn't account for anything for it was as if he knew everything was to happen. Tsuna's eyes showed such understanding as he fell down the floor. Lying in his pool of blood, he searched for Byakuran's eyes and nodded as if the latter had done well. _

_._

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes to find a sleeping Byakuran in a nearby sofa. Fear got into him but that didn't get into his plan of getting out of the bed as quietly as possible, however it seems like Byakuran was a light sleeper that a minimal noise of ruffling sheaths woke him up.

"Boss, are you feeling fine now?" He asked in between his yawns, and who at that time didn't seem dangerous in any way.

But still, Tsuna felt wary. "I guess so."

"I heard you were gone missing." He stood up and stretched his arms to wake boost his system out of lethargy.

"Seems like I'm not." Tsuna stood from the bed, keeping his eyes on him.

Byakuran smiled. "Somehow you're feeling distant. Something happened?"

Tsuna shook his head. "Nothing, really." His dream rewound in his thoughts.

"It seems like you're still tired even after that long rest. Shall I drive you to the Vongola mansion then?"

"I'd appreciate that." And Tsuna wished that he really did. The dream still bothered him.

.

* * *

The sound of the car's engine didn't do anything much to the silence between Tsuna and Byakuran. Tsuna wanted to do something but he had no idea. He didn't want to do some talking even though that seemed necessary in his case. Being shoved in a parallel world without much knowledge of whatever is there makes him so weak. Now, he wasn't even sure who the enemy is or who's the ally.

Byakuran, on the other hand, took glances at him through the mirror. Tsuna was in the backseat. It was funny, Tsuna thought. Byakuran was like some empathetic friend when just this morning he dreamed he was killed by him. It was even funnier when he learned that Byakuran was his storm guardian. Whoa, really? Then where is Gokudera?

That time, Tsuna was taken by surprise with a sudden stop. He almost hit himself on the front window. He heard a lot of hysterical screams. His current storm guardian almost ran over a woman. Byakuran managed to stop the car a meter before her.

Byakuran heaved a deep sigh. "That was close. I'm sorry about that, boss." Without waiting for his reply, Byakuran stepped out of the car to check on the woman. She was trembling, close to tears, stunned, and was nailed in that very place. Tsuna observed Byakuran. He was apologizing, asking if she was alright. It's not like the typical Byakuran in his own world would do. Tsuna switched his attention back to the woman, and this time he noticed a close resemblance to a woman he hadn't personally meet. He only saw her in a picture. The Bianchi in the other world showed it to her once. She was…

Before it registered in his mind, a guy with silver hair delivered a heavy punch in Byakuran's face. The latter was caught off guard. He fell on the cemented road. Tsuna immediately got out. Gokudera's mom. The woman was Gokudera's mom!

He stepped out in the car. He was still in surprise when Gokudera gave him an unfamiliar loatheness.

"You!" Gokudera barked as he pointed at Tsuna. "I know you. You're the boss."

Tsuna wasn't stupid to not notice the seething rage in Gokudera. It was like the first time he met him. He was guessing anytime by now Gokudera would throw dynamites. But there was no grin in his face. It was just plain anger. That made a difference for an impact. The Gokudera he knew was more into smirking at other people, looking down at them. This time, it was like they were on the same level. Fair and square in the looks they were exchanging.

"Hayato." The woman broke their glances. Gokudera looked at her. "I'm fine, son. It was my fault. I didn't notice their car was coming. I spaced out."

"Mom, this guy over here," he pointed at Tsuna without looking. "He killed father. His family destroyed our family."

Tsuna was dazed. What broke into his state was a parade of cars coming to their direction.

"Hayato, let's go." The woman pulled his arm.

Gokudera glared at him. "Be thankful your men came to save you. This is war between me and you. I'll have my revenge. I'll destroy Vongola, and the whole of your mafia." Being said that, he was gone with his mother. Out there, far from him and his men.

Someone held his shoulders. It was Byakuran. "We have that a lot. Hayato Gokudera tops the list of people who wants Vongola down. But I'm sure you already know that. Let's go."

Tsuna nodded in silence. Vongola destroyed Gokudera's family? He was somehow saddened that Gokudera seemed to be an enemy. On the brightside, he was glad that Gokudera wasn't alone. He has his mom, and he loves his family. Now he was curious if he and Bianchi know each other.

* * *

"I thought you were gone missing again," Reborn said when Tsuna stepped out the car. It seemed like he knew he was coming, and it was very heartwarming for this Spartan tutor to welcome him. Well that was a sarcasm Tsuna kept in his mind. "We'll begin training right away."

The first course was mind tests. Reborn lectured him of Vongola's history, of the first generations to the current ones, of negotiations, of partner families, of everything else he must know. And all of those were taught by the Reborn of the world he came from. He knew all of those. Thanks for the Spartanic methods he employed in him.

Next was physical training. Tsuna passed every endurance tests and strength tests Reborn threw on him. Even though he got tricked at some points and got knocked down, Tsuna still received praises from him. But it didn't feel the same when the real Reborn he knew was not giving those compliments. It wasn't interesting. Tsuna felt that Reborn was somehow annoyed at how good he is at that present. It wasn't highly satisfactory but just fit for someone in the midway of achieving something. Tsuna guessed it must be because he can't use any of the punishments he set up for him. Tsuna kind of missed that but there was no way he's going to be a masochist just because he missed his real big time tutor.

And there was it, Reborn declared a rest. One thing he knew all through the training, he didn't enjoy any single one of it. He missed the Reborn that knew the 'him'.

* * *

Tsuna took his break for a walk around the Vongola Mansion. The whole mansion were surrounded by large lawns designed large bushes and flower gardens. Four interconnected fountains were built surrounding the mansion with black metal bridges compensating for the gaps. As he was about to cross a bridge, he heard a thud. He turned around to found a surprised Yamamoto, his wooden sword in the grassy lawn. He was in traditional Japanese clothing.

"Hey, Yamamoto, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"W-why are you here?" He stammered in confusion. "I must be hallucinating."

"I'm real." Tsuna felt awry.

"No, that can't be." He took a few steps in front of him. He shook his shoulders. "But you're here."

Tsuna wasn't amused. "What happened?"

"This is impossible." Yamamoto sounded frantic, and there was something like he couldn't say. Something like he couldn't bring up. He looked so sad, yet delighted to see him.

"What is it, Yamamoto?"

"I saw you die. I saw you get killed."

* * *

…

There. Whew, I didn't know I was able to pull this chapter off. Haha.

Honestly, I've been slacking around, ignored my time for writing, and immersed myself with books, animes, movies, and a few TV series.

Sorry. =)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
hey, it's me again.

Here's Chapter Four.

Enjoy.

* * *

Xanxus shifted anxiously in his chair. The ninth summoned him in his office at sudden notice. He was sure this had to do something again with the next Vongola heir which he took no interest. Seriously, why do adults think they all have the authority over their youngs? Well, of course, they do but the ninth must also consider that he was capable of deciding for his self. He stared at the chair across him. There sat an impatient Squalo. The latter noticed this and took his portable sketchpad and wrote something in it.

'Boss, I don't feel good about this summon?'

Xanxus sighed. He knew Squalo had a hobby of sketching and he was good in it. He could discuss a lot of things with him but unfortunately Squalo was a man of few words. Scratch that. He doesn't even speak! Xanxus had no idea why the bastard won't use his voice. Might have been traumatized.

"Same here." He briefly replied knowing that Squalo can hear him anyway. He was mute, not deaf.

Before Xanxus can say anything else, Vongola Nono stormed in the room. Xanxus can tell he wasn't in a good mood.

"Have you heard that Tsunayoshi Sawada is back?"

Xanxus was surprised. "I thought you killed him?"

"I did. I saw him die. So why is he still alive?" The question roared inside the room.

"You killed an impostor." Xanxus offered an answer to which he earned a glare. Either way, he added, "Or somebody else is trying to be Tsunayoshi Sawada." He wished it was the former. He knew Tsuna wasn't worth of tragedy rooted from a mere competition of who should be the tenth boss of Vongola.

"If only he would play dead forever, I wouldn't bother him at all. He should have given the title of Vongola Decimo to you."

Xanxus looked at Squalo who shrugged his shoulders at the outrageous remark of the ninth. Squalo knew that Xanxus won't even bout a cent to have the position. He was fine by just leading the Varia, assassinating enemies in line. The ninth, Xanxus' grandfather, however, felt oblige to give him the position. Too much obliged, he thought he should get rid of the other potential candidate namely Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Squalo held his sketchpad and stood in front of Vongola Ninth. In his paper was big letters of strong accountability, 'Let Xanxus handle this.'

Xanxus wanted to issue a protest but of course he couldn't especially when he saw that obvious glint of consideration in his grandfather's eyes.

**...**

**…**

**...**

It was afternoon. Ryoko, dead beat in boredom, scanned through every channel the television could offer. Unfortunately, not a single program caught her attention.

"Ryoko-nee, you have a letter." Kyoko left the sealed black envelope in the table.

"I thought you left already."

"I was about to but somebody send a letter for you. See, I love you that much."

"Ha-ha. Now get going. You said you're late."

"Yes, ma'am. See ya."

Ryoko waited for her younger sister to left and approached the letter. It was from Vongola. The letter was asking for the presence of every guardian. Everyone was to assemble in the Vongola Mansion the next day. Ryoko smiled. Excitement flushed throughout her body. Finally, something fun will start. She was about to climb to her room upstairs to get some sleep when the doorbell rang.

"Ryoko! Let's play! C'mon, you want to have a race with me up the shrine?" It was Lambo in his high irritable spirit.

The last thing Ryoko ever wanted to do that day was to play with the annoying kid. Seriously, six year olds should be inside their houses and sleep, not annoy some older people who wants a piece of slumber.

"I know you're there Ryoko. If you won't come with me, I'll cry. You don't like that." Ryoko twitched at the threat. She really didn't want that. See, the Lambo in this world, when he throws a tantrum, thunder seems to play around the area.

With a heavy heart, she opened the door to find the afro-haired, wait – Ryoko wondered something was new with Lambo. "Why are you not wearing your cow suit? Where'd you're afro go?" Lambo had a short straight hair, wearing a usual shirt and short.

"What? Since when did I have those?"

Ryoko frowned. "I'm sorry. I think I mistook you for someone else." But seriously, where did she get that? Cow suit and afro?

"Nee-san," Lambo called for her attention.

"Nee-san? But I'm a guy." Ryoko stopped again. Something was happening to her, and it was infuriating that she didn't know what it was. The name Ryohei registered in her mind.

"Who's Ryohei?"

"Someone you're asking me who?"

"Very cunning," Ryoko remarked sarcastically. She was all confused now. What was going on?

"You're a guy, you say? Ryoko-nee, I think you're not feeling fine. I'm going to drop by some other time. Bye." And the kid was gone. But she just stood there, still in daze.

**…**

**…**

**...**

Mukuro and Hibari were playing cards in their cozy hideout in a building within the abandoned amusement park. No, they don't live there. It was just a place for rendezvous. It was Mukuro's turn to pick up a card when he felt a sharp pain in his head which made him drop his cards.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," Hibari said, looking up at the ceiling. "You won't get away from losing to me. Pick up your cards, I still haven't seen them."

Mukuro laughed. "It's not that. My head feels funny. And why do I feel like I hate you big time?" He bent over to pick the cards.

Hibari grinned. "Because you're losing to me. Hey, this is my first win from you. You're better at card games than me. No hard feelings. Lady Luck is with me this time." But something struck Hibari, too. When did he feel like he shouldn't be even in the same place with Mukuro?

"You're quite sure that you'll win this time, huh?"

"Yeah, and hey, I kind of feel uneasy. Are you using your illusions to me?"

"How'd you know that?" Mukuro paused for an effect. "No, I'm not using it." Mukuro threw his cards down. Hibari did the same. They no longer cared for the cards.

"Something's going on," Mukuro said.

Hibari nodded.

"We're pals, aren't we?" Mukuro asked, as if making sure there wasn't a damaged.

"Sure, bud. Now let's go kick some asses. I feel people coming." Hibari stood up.

And true enough, their hideout was again surrounded by delinquents who wanted to exact revenge on the tandem.

**…**

**…**

**...**

Hayato Gokudera was playing the piano when a sickening word entered his mind. Jyuudaime. He knew what the word meant. The unacceptable part was when he thought it was his voice dictating the word with complete loyalty. He frowned at the idea. There was no way he would go friendly or be happy around the people who destroyed his family. His father was once a member of a syndicate in contract with Vongola. In the end, when they found no use for him, they decided to get rid of him. Gokudera wasn't involved in any way with his father's matters, but he knew very well what was going on. He wasn't that ignorant with the underground society. They were a happy family – he and his parents, but Vongola destroyed it. He hated his self for being not able to do anything despite being good at combats especially long-ranged ones. He hated them more for being unreasonable.

His phone rang. It was his trusted information broker.

"There will be an assembly in the Vongola Mansion tomorrow. All guardians were required to attend."

"Is that all?"

"I happened to eavesdrop that Tsunayoshi Sawada was killed."

Gokudera frowned. Already? That was fast. He just met him a few days ago. And there was a part of him that could not accept that. He set that aside knowing that he should be glad.

"But he's not dead," the broker continued.

"Huh?" Hayato felt a chill up his spine.

"He's not a ghost or any supernatural," the broker cleared. "He's alive."

"I see. They might have plotted a diversion. Thank you." He ended the line, as plans filled his mind. He'll break in the Vongola Mansion. He felt a relief when he learned that Tsuna was alive. That confused him.

**…**

**…**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Thank you for always bearing with me. Thank you for all the people who support this story. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tsuna walked aimlessly around the room. Yamamoto, on the other hand, took a seat and followed Tsuna's movements with his eyes. There was still an hour before the meeting starts but Tsuna and Yamamoto decided to have a private conversation before that. "You're saying the ninth want me dead?"

Yamamoto nodded. "From what I've learned, he was the one who ordered your assassination."

"Not me. The other me," Tsuna corrected which did nothing to ease the confused look in Yamamoto.

"Don't tell me you send someone who looked like you?"

Tsuna paused and thought of the possibilities of lying to Yamamoto. He breathed deeply and took a seat in front of him. "Nope. That was really me. But that's not the 'me' this time."

"You're not helping him at all, boss." Byakuran entered the room with his frisky attitude. Tsuna noticed the appalled look in Yamamoto as his unbelievable-right-hand-man approached them. He took casually the seat beside Yamamoto, ignoring the tension between them. With a snapped patience, Yamamoto drew his sword at him.

"Yamamoto, keep that sword now. We don't want any trouble now." Tsuna explained with his voice raised slightly.

"But he's an enemy," Yamamoto replied without withdrawing his sword or looking at Tsuna. He just focused on Byakuran. "He killed you in the future, didn't he?"

Tsuna frowned. "How do you know that?"

"That's a stupid question, Tsuna. We… Huh?" Yamamoto looked more confused. He drew his sword back. "I'm sorry, Byakuran. To mistake you an enemy, tsk, I don't know where I got that."

Tsuna observed Yamamoto. Byakuran killing him in the future should not be known in that world, unless the Tsuna in that world went the same trouble as he did. But if they did, why is Byakuran his right hand man now? And Gokudera was not in place. Could it be that this is all a memory warp? He looked suspiciously at Byakuran. Yep, Byakuran could do that, if he was an enemy in that world. Either way, to find out, he need to work with his new right hand man.

Tsuna leaned back in his seat. "Byakuran, is it true that the ninth want me dead?"

"Why would the ninth do that? He is in favor with you being the Decimo." Yamamoto intervened, massaging his head which seemed to be in pain.

It was Tsuna's turn to be confused. "But you said a while ago that the Ninth ordered my assassination?"

Yamamoto frowned, as if he himself couldn't believe he said that. He breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. My head hurts. Must be messing with my memory."

"Are you alright? Maybe you need rest. There's still good minutes before the meeting starts. You can sleep in the couch," Tsuna recommended pointing a black couch in the corner of the room. Yamamoto didn't bother with words. He nodded and ventured to his rest.

"Yamamoto just accused you, do you have any say?" Tsuna leaned over the table, with his head resting in his forearms.

He heard Byakuran sighed. "You don't remember anything?" He asked.

It was the first time he heard Byakuran sigh like he had a problem. Tsuna couldn't help to scrutinize him. "What should I remember?"

"Your assassination? You really have no memory of it?" The spirited smile he had was gone. His mood looked sullen.

"I have no idea why and how I died." It wasn't apparent but Tsuna's ego was protesting ever since Yamamoto told him he was dead. His rain guardian's insistence made him feel like a ghost, and now Byakuran wanted to join the charade. And really it was hard to talk about his death. Looks like an omen of an impending one. Plus seeing a sad Byakuran was making him feel more depressed. Where the hell did that came from, he asked himself.

"Ever heard of linked memories?" Byakuran threw him a different question. This time, the sad look not in his face.

"What about them?" Tsuna rested his elbow on the table, and held his face on his right palm.

"Was there some time in your life when a memory appears in your head but you don't actually remember doing or experiencing it?"

"I guess," Tsuna answered, unsure.

"One theory tells that those memories came from parallel worlds."

Tsuna straightened up from hearing a familiar name. "What do you know of the parallel worlds?"

"They are mine."

Tsuna waited for him to continue.

"You came from a parallel world, right?"

Tsuna nodded. "But how do you know that?"

"I told you, parallel worlds are my playground." There was a smug look on him.

"Then you know what you did in those other worlds." Tsuna became wary.

"Yep. But don't worry. I'm not an enemy this time."

Tsuna felt so. His hyper intuition urged him.

"And also, Decimo, when you entered this world, memories from your world could have made it here, too. Thus, your people in this world are very confused. Like him," Byakuran explained, pointing at the resting Yamamoto.

"Interlinked memories, huh?" He paused, thinking of the possibilities of what was happening to his guardians in that world. "Byakuran, I have a question." He took a deep breath. "What am I doing here then?"

* * *

Squalo sneaked quietly inside Xanxus room and found his boss sleeping peacefully in his bed. It was past ten in the morning. Without further ado, Squalo whacked Xanxus with his sketchpad.

Xanxus immediately got up, holding his red nose. "What the hell was that for, bastard?!"

"You have an appointment to see a Tsuna-brat, you lazy-ass!"

Xanxus was flabbergasted. Squalo just talk! But the voice sounded like that of a lady's. It was pretty, too.

"Did you just talk?"

Squalo wrote something in his sketchpad and showed it to Xanxus. 'What the hell are you talking about?' He flipped to the next page. 'We're going to see Tsunayoshi Sawada. We were supposed to go last 9 o'clock.' And flipped again, 'I'll see you in the living room.'

Squalo seemed to be in a hurry and didn't notice Bester, Xanxus pet lion, which tripped him. Xanxus swore he saw something bounce in Squalo's chest, and now that he looked at him closely, Squalo seemed so feminine. What the hell. He shook his head. Squalo left immediately after composing himself from the fall. Damn it, Xanxus cursed. Why was Squalo looking more like a woman?

* * *

A/N:

If Xanxus and Squalo are for real, I'm dead. They'll kill me before I tease them more. Well, it's sort of fun making the KHR characters act on my own edict. Man, I'm mean. Haha.

The next chapter will be about the general assembly of all the guardians, and the phased out Gokudera, and the Varia. Hey, ain't that fun? With all their personalities somewhat jumbled, you think they can get along better? You can message me if you have suggestions.

Bear me, I might update later than what it takes.


End file.
